With respect to a manufacturer of an RFID tag, verification of whether the RFID tag contains errors or complies with definitions of one RFID protocol or various RFID protocols is an important task. In the prior art, each time before an RFID chip is tested, an RFID protocol supported by the chip needs to be confirmed in advance, then the chip is tested via a corresponding test command edited manually.
However, the RFID chip testing method costs a user a great deal of time and energy to edit the test command, and only a few of common test commands can be used for testing. The conventional RFID chip testing method is not capable of supplying a variety of testing items for expanding the scope of coverage of the test command; a function of automatically and randomly testing the RFID chip is not actually achieved.
As a result, one of the objectives of the invention is to provide a chip testing apparatus and a testing method thereof, so as to solve the problem mentioned above.